mitefandomcom-20200213-history
Mobs
Mite adds several new mobs in the Minecraft. Most of them are quite aggressive and will almost insta-kill the player without any xp or armor. List Ghouls: Normal mob(can be damaged with any weapon). The normally spawn in caves but can spawn above ground during blood moon. They are faster than their zombie friends, whiter in appearance and they do not burn under day light(because they are not undead). They will cause petrification to their victims for a short amount of tine(about 5 seconds) appearance:a whiter zombie, can destroy blocks (also make a very creepy noise that sounds like UUUUUUUAAAHHHH!!!) (no drop(?)) Wood Spiders: arthropods(spiders) New player's No.1 killer(at least for the editor). They spawn near leafs(?) and can move through leaves. They can cause poison to their victims(10 seconds, one heart). Most shelters can not stop wood spiders from entering because they are only 1 by 0.5 by1. Unlike spiders(the big black ones) wood spiders are always harmful to any players nearby, even under sunlight. (spider eye, string(?)) Wights:Undead / Half Magical The wights are one of the most dangerous mobs to deal with early on because they do not take any damage from non-sliver or non-enchanted weapons. The can drain experience from their victims(about 1 lavel each time). They will burn to death under sunlight.(not sure if they take extra damage from sliver) can appear on surface during blood moon. appearance:a white zombie with Herobrine eyes (their bodies are as white as their eyes) (rotton flesh(?)) Shadows:Darkness / Half Magical Shadows can cause blindness to their victims(R127:blindness & weakness) They can also destroy touches within their reach(not sure about jack'o lantern and Glowstone) and cause other mobs to spawn. Shadows can spawn during blood moon and can also reganerate health in dark areas. They will vaporize as soon as they are exposed to sunlight. They do not take any damage from non-sliver or non-enchanted weapons. appearance:human-shaped pure darkness, with Herobrine eyes.(you will know it when you see it.) (no drop(?)) Fire elementals(?)(magical, flame) Fire elementals usually spawns in lava pools that are at least 2 blocks deep. They cause a huge amount of knickknack which usually will force players to "try to swim in lava". Just like blazes, the fire elementals can not be damaged with lava or fire. However, they will die in water. Also, they can not be damaged with non-enchanted weapons or weapons that are enchanted with fire. They do not have a damaged animation so it is hare to tell if they have been damaged or not. appearance:a ball of fire. (no drop (Creator Avernite should make them drop items like coal, charcoal, torches or blaze powder)) infernal creepers Infernal creeper is one of the moded mobs that you will find in the deeper levels. They usually appear near lava but, they can also spawn in dark areas at lava level. They are immune to fire damage and do not appear on the surface unless they somehow find a way up to the surface (like some stairs made by players). Like most mobs, they have 10 hearts and can be easily killed by a high level player with a powerful weapon like a sword or a battle axe. They have similar explosion radius as a standard vanilla creeper but they also set their surrounding a blaze when they explode. Infernal creepers can deal a large amount of damage to players even they are in full metal plate armour. appearance : a red creeper drop : gunpowder Hellhound Hellhounds usually spawn in low levels. Just like all infernal mobs, it avoids passing through water (but they tale no damage from water). It has a small chance to set their victims ablaze.